My Childhood and how it Burned in the Flames of my House
My Childhood and how it Burned in the Flames of my House it is the second episode of the first season of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Will. Plot 'Part 1: My Childhood (Will's)' My childhood wasn't the best ever. I was always teased and called by all kinds of names like "The Wierd Kid" "That guy" and others. I never really had any friends. I wasn't just the average nerd. mad genius some would call me. I guess they were right. I was crazy and I was smart. Thats no average nerd. I had nothing exciting in my life before the sword except some serious anger attack at the teacher and one certain day..... That day there was a great storm. Many trees fell down. It started as a very nice day. That storm went against all my weather caculations. Even thought it was a bit cold in the morning I went out with summer clothes because it was supposed to be warmer 5 minutes after I left my house. Something wasn't right. Bearly alive in my summer clothes I reached my house and I was shivering. Suddenly I saw a round half ball. It had a greek letter on it but I couldn't remember which. Later I checked and it wasn't a letter. When I touched it it begun to glow and I threw it in anger. The item bounced of the wall back to me I moved aside. The item bounced of a switch which turned on the light I was planing to turn on and it went down to my book. Pushed it to me and did a whole more things untill I was sitting on a chair with a book in my hand. I was very curios. I took the item and it stopped glowing. I threw it again and nothing alike happened. I kept it as a secret and never told anyone about it. I tried it many times later but I had to do it quietly. It worked on random times. I took me a while but I realized the pattern. I started expermenting with it more and more. One day I was foolish enough to have lost it. I knew what it was and how important it was so I searched for it evrywhere. I never found it. 'Part 2: How We Discovered the Sword of Ascalon' In the week after Ed found the sword nothing realy special happened. Only in one day Ed tried to operate the spaceship and well..... It went KABOOM! I told him he should let me use it but he said he understands in alien stuff more. The parts of the spaceship are still scaterred in the field near Ed's house. Artie said we should try to rebuild it and that there is still hope for it. Thats what a non intelegent person would say. The spaceship was totally busted. A week after Ed found the sword there was this big boom and my house was completely destroyed. I either had to tell my parents I burned the house or the truth. If I would have told my parents the truth they would have either grounded me for not telling them before or ground me for lying and if I told them I burned the house then well..... they would have super duper ground me. I knew that being grounded will almost surely result in Ed's death because if I am not around while he experiments with the sword he'll probably die and I have to find out who/what did it. I did what I usually do when I'm angry. I shouted in anger. With my bad luck the neighbours heard me and came to check what happened. When they saw the burned house they immideatly blamed me. Typical unintelegent people. They see a burned house and me near it and that immideatly means I burned it. I was trapped. There was no good thing to do. Before the neighbours surrounded me I did the only logical move. I ran. It was one of the akward situations in my life when I did something without planing forward. It was like playing chess and eating a peice without even checking to see if the place you're moving to is safe. I had only one place to go to. Ed's house. I was supposed to be there already but the problem with my house made me late. I already said what are the consequences of letting Ed expiriment on his own. I got to his house 10 minutes late. Artie was already there trying to dare Ed into trying to throw the sword towards a target. I don't understand much in the sword but I belive that would have led to catastrophic consequences. When I told Ed what happened he wasn't too worried about the my parents ground me part. He said I should tell the truth. Thats why I think he is stupid. He didn't even caculate what would happen. The consequences of doing such thing are too great. When we reached the discussion about who did it he was more serious. And he says I'm wierd. He said it must be Vilgax but I knew it couldn't be. Vilgax would have gone for the kill and he wouldn't attack me. Something wasn't right. I thought about it. That wasn't supposed to kill. No I then understood what it was. My item. The one the charm. I knew it wasn't there, but I guess the one that looked for it didn't. Something didn't make sense. When my house burned I was just going home to grab a quick lunch and then I planned to go to Ed's. When I was near the house just about to enter it and then it exploded. Soemthing wasn't right. I was telling Ed about it when a bunch of Voliticus Biopsiss attacked us. I thought they were some kind of mutated bugs but Ed said it's an alien pest that must be destroyed. Artie said we should befriend them. Ed grabbed his sword and with a simple hand movement transformed the sword into a snake. I told Ed that he should let them live so we can ask questions but he didn't litsen. As usual. The snake that Ed controlled jumped and stinged the Voliticus Biopsis. They fell to the ground dead. I shouted at Ed for doing that. I mean he didn't get samples pf the creatures. He didn't ask them who sent them. He just answered me by saying that he just killed alien pests and that it's the right thing to do. I started shouting even louder in one of my anger attacks. Ed shut his ears and ran away. I went "Home" if I had any. I went to the place that used to be my house. I saw my parents and a bunch of police. I didn't have any excuse. If I denied me being here the neighbours would have told my parents the truth. If I told the truth. Even if my parents belived and accepted it the police wouldn't so I just came to them with my head down. It was like surrendering in chess. As long as I wasn't near the house I could think my turn but I gave up and I went to the house to surrender. The policeman went to his car and my mom asked me if I destroyed the house and I said yes. Then I expected to hear anger and my parents wanting to kill me talk, but all I heard was a thank you. My mom said she got new insurance that day and that such an incident counted as a full return and that means evrything new. I could hardly belive my luck. I looked at my pocket and there was something glowing... Characters *Will(Story teller) *Ed *Artie *Neighbours *Will's parents *Policeman Villains *Voliticus Biopsis Category:Episodes Category:Knights of the Sword